Europanto
O Europanto é uma língua construída, uma brincadeira lingüistica com um vocabulário que é uma salada de várias línguas européias. Foi criado em 1996 por Diego Marani, um tradutor italiano que trabalha para o Conselho Europeu de Ministros em Bruxelas. Marani o criou em resposta ao domínio do inglês; é uma imitação de falantes não-nativos que lutam para aprender uma língua freqüentemente adicionam palavras e frases de sua língua nativa para exrimir com clareza o que querem dizer. O traço único e notável do Europanto é que não tem regras fixas - só um conjunto de sugestões. Isso significa que qualquer um pode aprender a falar Europanto imediatamente. Por outro lado, é responsabilidade do falante recorrer a um vocabulário e gramatica presumivelmente comuns a si mesmo e à audiência para se fazer entender. Na prática, o Europanto tal como é usado tende a ter uma gramática muito parecida com o inglês, com palavras emprestadas de várias línguas e adaptadas para serem facilmente entendidas. Essa ênfase na compreensão imediata reflete a influência da Interlingua. O Europanto é às vezes considerado uma paródia do gênero das línguas auxiliares, principalmente as do tipo "Euroclone" e de sua tendência a uma formalizar muito fortemente a fala e lhe impor regras estritas, mas arbitrárias. O nome Europanto é uma palavra entrecruzada que junta Europeu com a raiz grega πάντ-'' (''tudo) e soa como Esperanto. Marani escreve regularmente colunas em jornais sobre a linguagem e publicou um romance que a usa. Em 2005, porém, já não a promovia ativamente. Espécimes *''Eine terrible menace incumbe over el Kingdom des Angleterra. Poor Regina Elisabeth habe spent todo seine dinero in charmingantes hats und pumpkinose carrosses und maintenow habe keine penny left por acquire de Champagne dat necessite zum celebrate Prince Charles anniversario op el 14 Novembro.'' (Diego Marani) *Uma terrível ameaça atinge o Reino da Inglaterra. A pobre rainha Elizabeth gastou todo o sem dinheiro em charmosos chapéus e carruagens de abóbora e agora não lhe resta um penny para comprar o Champagne necessário para celebrar o aniversário do Príncipe Charles em 14 de novembro.) DE EUROPANTO BRICOPOLITIK Als consequence des results van der switsche referendum over die bilaterale agreements mit Europe, der Europanto Instituto van Bricopolitik, in collaboratione mit der Zürcher Zoo, organize eine test zum verify if swisseros esse pronto por join der Europese Unione. - Diego Marani - Wat esse Euro? :Eine stop des Frankfurt metro :Eine brand lessive detergente :Der common europese money Welches van diese stadt esse der capitalcity des Europese Unione ? :Ausfahrt :Bruxelles :Eurodisney Qui zum primero founded der Europese Unione? :Robert Schuman :Napolone Bonaparte :Margaret Thatcher Porqué Liechtenstein esse in der Europese Unione nicht ? :Porqué habe keine dinero por bezale adhesione :Porqué esse eine communiste regime :Porqué der Fürst want join nicht Welches esse der objective des Europese Unione ? :Finde eine alternative aan Jeux sans frontières :Integrate europese countries :Make dinero mit autostradale tolls Veja também * Esperanto * Interlingua Ligações externas * BBC News – Europe – Linguistic virus let loose on English * Europanto homepage * Europanto – What is it?